Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Kanra Cozart
Summary: "Pernah gak lo melakukan banyak hal gila dan aneh hanya demi sesuatu yang konyol?  Sesuatu yang merubah lo, dunia lo, dan segalanya untuk selama-lamanya.  Bahkan lo rela mempertaruhkan apapun yang lo punya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA **

**CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE by: RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA**

Warning: YAOI, OOC, OC, AU, dll

**A/N: Genki desu, Minna-san.. *bows* saya akan menampilkan fic terbaru saya (padahal yang lain masih belum mencapai ending =_=). Sebenernya saya terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang-kisahnya-kayak-saya-banget dengan judul yang sama. Hanya saja saya MERUBAH TOTAL ceritanya sesuai dengan ide sayaa.. mulai dari genre, hingga menjadikan ini sebagai fic yaoi. xD mhuahahaha! Selamat membaca.. *ngacir***

"_Pernah gak lo melakukan banyak hal gila dan aneh hanya demi sesuatu yang konyol?_

_Sesuatu yang merubah lo, dunia lo, dan segalanya untuk selama-lamanya._

_Bahkan lo rela mempertaruhkan apapun yang lo punya?_

_Waktu, uang, tenaga, pikiran.._

_Atau, sahabat lo sendiri mungkin?_

_Kalau jawabannya 'pernah', berarti kita cuma bisa mentertawakan diri kita sendiri, kan?_

_Dan jika 'iya', berarti sekarang kita tau arti dari perjuangan yang sebenarnya.."_

**CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE**

1st chapter

**THE GANK, THE FEEL, THE SPIRIT**

Gokudera berjalan santai memasuki gerbang SMU Namimori. Suasana sekolah yang masih cukup sepi membuatnya merasa agak enggan untuk bergegas ke ruang kelasnya. Bahkan ia tak menaruh tasnya di kelas. Kini pemuda berambut silver itu hanya berkeliling tak jelas sambil membawa sebungkus makanan ringan di tangannya.

Saat Gokudera sampai di lapangan baseball sekolah, ia tersenyum sedikit saat melihat salah seorang sahabatnya tengah duduk termenung di kursi penonton paling depan. Dengan segera Gokudera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Yo! Ngeliatin siapa sih, Non?" sapa Gokudera pada gadis bernama lengkap Haru Miura itu. Haru sedikit terlonjak dan lamunannya buyar seketika. Kemudian ia menatap kesal pada Gokudera yang kini duduk di samping kirinya.

"Udah dateng lo jam segini? Tumben amat," sahut Haru. Tatapannya kembali terarah pada lapangan baseball dan beberapa orang yang sedang berlatih di sana.

"Lo sendiri? Akhir-akhir ini kayaknya lo jadi mendadak rajin, deh," balas Gokudera. Haru mendengus pelan. Tangan Gokudera tergerak untuk membuka kemasan makanan ringan yang ia bawa tadi. Sesekali ia menatap Haru dan lapangan baseball bergantian. Terakhir, ia menatap Haru dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Apa lo liat-liat?" tukas Haru dengan juteknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Biasa aja kali, mba," Gokudera berkata pelan dan kemudian menyuap makanan yang dipegangnya.

Hening menyeruak di antara keduanya. Yang terdengar hanya suara kemasan plastik makanan yang dipegang Gokudera dan suara-suara tim baseball sekolah yang sedang berlatih disana.

(Gokudera's PoV)

_Haru Miura. Sahabat gue sejak SMP. Awalnya gue kira cewek tomboy ini gak bakalan pernah ngalamin yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dan ternyata gue salah. Kurang lebih selama dua minggu terakhir gue sering mergokin dia ngeliatin seseorang. Orang yang gue tebak adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, kakak kelas gue dan Haru. Sebenarnya gue ngerasa senang karena sekarang Haru bisa punya seseorang yang bisa dia perhatiin terus. Dia jadi sering dandan, mulai belajar bicara halus, dan lain-lain yang berkaitan dengan 'cewek'. Gue akan selalu ngedukung sahabat gue yang satu ini._

(End of Gokudera's PoV)

"Yamamoto Takeshi dari klub Baseball. Anak kelas XII IPS 1," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara gadis lain di antara Gokudera dan Haru.

"Harada-chan! Ngapain sih lo? Ngagetin aja!" lagi-lagi Haru dibuat terlonjak oleh kelakuan teman-temannya pagi ini. Terlihat sedikit semburat merah muda di pipinya. Ia menatap sebal pada gadis berambut hitam pendek yang muncul menyempil di antara dirinya dan Gokudera.

"Maaf, habisnya dari tadi elo ngeliatin si 'itu' terus tuh.. si 'itu'," gadis kelas X bernama Kai Harada itu menjawab sambil menunjuk seseorang yang dimaksudkan dengan memaju-majukan bibirnya.

"Si 'itu' siapa?" Gokudera mulai ikut bicara. Agak penasaran juga ia rupanya.

"Yamamoto-san. Masa elo gak kenal?" sahut Harada lagi. Kini sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Songong lo! Gue sama Haru kan kelas XI!" kata Gokudera setelah menjitak kepala Harada. Harada hanya diam. Kembali hening.

(Gokudera's PoV)

_Yang songong ini namanya Kai Harada. Waktu pertama dengar namanya, gue mengira dia adalah cowok tulen. Dan gue yakin, siapapun pasti akan begitu juga. Dia murid pindahan dari Hokkaido dan sebenarnya dia masih adik kelas gue. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi gabung main sama geng gue, yang jelas dia dulunya adalah teman chatting gue. Dia anak ekskul jurnalistik, jadi jangan heran kalo dia yang paling up-to-date di antara kita-kita. Dia sedikit ada masalah sama orang tuanya. Dan yang akhir-akhir ini gue dengar, katanya dia datang ke sini bukan karena 'pindah', melainkan 'kabur'._

(End of Gokudera's PoV)

"Eh, Haru-san, kalo mau tau nomor telponnya Yamamoto-san, bilang aja ke gue. Nanti gue usahain dapetin nomornya," Harada berkata lagi sambil menyikut pelan lengan Haru.

"I—ih! A—apa-apaan sih?" protes Haru, rona di pipinya semakin menjadi.

Gokudera hanya terkikik kecil mendengar pecakapan dua gadis aneh di sampingnya. Begitu, ya, kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta? Selalu jadi sasaran empuk untuk digodai?

Kalau itu jadi titik kelemahan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, mungkin Gokudera berpikir untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada siapapun.

"Ah, eeh.. gue ke kelas dulu ya, kak! Mau ngerjain PR," kata Harada sambil berdiri menghindari amukan Haru dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Gokudera dan Haru.

"Ngerjain PR tuh di rumah, dasar bayi!" Gokudera meneriaki Harada yang berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Haru yang belum puas mencubiti Harada.

Kemudian Gokudera berdiri, berniat meninggalkan lapangan baseball saat itu. Haru yang sadar Gokudera mulai beranjak, menarik pelan celana Gokudera.

"Kok lo mau pergi gak ngajak-ngajak gue, sih?" Haru lagi-lagi protes.

"OOH! Mau diajak toh. Gue kira lo betah disini," Gokudera sedikit melirik ke arah Yamamoto di tengah lapangan, berniat meledek Haru dan memasang cengirannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia berlari menghindari Haru yang murka dengan wajah merah.

Setelah bertengkar beberapa menit, Haru yang merasa lelah mengajak Gokudera untuk segera masuk ke kelas. Tepat di depan pintu kelas, Gokudera melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya. Lelaki pendek berambut coklat yang berjalan setengah berlari sambil tergesa-gesa itu lalu berhenti sejenak di depan kelas XI IPA 2 untuk sekedar menyapa Gokudera dan Haru.

"Ohayou, Haru-san, Gokudera-kun!" lelaki bernama Tsuna itu menyapa dengan sisa suaranya. Di wajahnya terpasang senyum pasrah.

"Ohayou, Tsuna-kun!" sahut Haru.

"Ohayou, eh? Kenapa buru-buru lo?" tanya Gokudera langsung.

"Gue piket hari ini. Eh, udah dulu, ya? Gue mau ke kelas," jawab Tsuna tanpa basa-basi lagi. Cepat-cepat ia menggerakkan kaki-kakinya menuju ruang kelas XI IPS 2, kelasnya.

(Gokudera's PoV)

_Yang tadi itu juga sahabat baik gue dan Haru sejak SMP, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Gue dan dia gak sekelas sekarang. Walau begitu, kelas kita cuma beda lorong kok. Anaknya agak ceroboh, suka minder gak jelas, nilai ulangannya selalu pas-pasan. Gak heran kalau dia masuk kelas IPS. Tapi, di antara anggota geng gue yang lain, dialah yang paling sukses dalam urusan cinta. Buktinya, dia bisa pacaran sama Kyoko Sasagawa sejak kelas 3 SMP. Hebat, kan?_

(End of Gokudera's PoV)

"Dia gak pernah berubah dari dulu," Haru berkomentar. Ia menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang tak kunjung memperlihatkan kemajuan yang signifikan sejak SMP.

"Hahaha," Gokudera tertawa yang tak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Hh, masuk yuk," ajak Haru.

"Nggak ah, gue mau keliling dulu sebentar," kata Gokudera sambil berlalu meninggalkan Haru yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Entah kenapa pagi ini Gokudera sama sekali tak ada semangat untuk belajar. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Mungkin ia lupa membawa salah satu buku pelajaran hari ini? Atau karena ada guru yang tak disenanginya mengajar hari ini? Tapi, ia rasa bukan itu. Hanya saja, ada _sesuatu _yang kurang. Sesuatu yang (mungkin) ia cari saat ini.

Tanpa Gokudera sadari, kini ia sudah berada di lantai 3, zonanya kelas XII. Iseng-iseng, ia melongok ke dalam kelas XII IPA 1. Ia melirik kanan-kiri untuk mencari salah seorang lagi anggota geng-nya yang belum ia temui pagi ini. Namun, orang yang ia cari tak ada di sana.

"Gokkun!"

"WHA!" Gokudera terlonjak dan nyaris jatuh saat ada sebuah suara yang mengagetkannya. Terlebih ia sempat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Y—Yui-san.. bikin kaget aja," kata Gokudera yang belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari kagetnya.

"Hehe, maaf, ya. Habisnya elo tadi mencurigakan banget," ujar gadis yang dipanggil Yui tadi. "Nyariin siapa, sih?" lanjut Yui sambil tersenyum.

"Mau lihat kelas kakak aja," jawab Gokudera seadanya. Toh, ia memang tak punya tujuan tertentu datang ke kelas ini.

"Mau lihat kelasnya? Bukan orangnya?" Tanya Yui sedikit meledek Gokudera. Membuat Gokudera bingung harus menjawab apa.

(Gokudera's PoV)

_Dia adalah anggota geng yang usianya paling tua, Yui Matsuyama. Yui-san adalah orang yang sangat dewasa, saking dewasa-nya dia, anggota geng gue yang lain menganggapnya sebagai 'ibu'. Kita semua sayang sama Yui-san. Gue dan Tsuna setuju bahwa Yui-san adalah cewek tercantik yang ada di geng gue. Secara, Haru dan Harada adalah cewek yang sulit untuk diharapkan. Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya panjang, pintar pula. Apa yang kurang, coba? Tapi, kabarnya akhir-akhir ini dia ada masalah sama pacarnya._

(End of Gokudera's PoV)

"Haha, ya udah.. sekarang cepetan lo balik ke kelas," Yui memberi saran pada Gokudera. "Sebentar lagi Hibari bakalan patroli," lanjutnya dengan berbisik.

"Ooh," Gokudera ber-oh-ria sambil mengangguk kecil, "Males ah,"

"Ih! Elo tuh, kalo dibilangin! Kalau lo udah ketahuan, gue gak bisa bantu apa-apa, Gokkun," Yui berkata sambil hendak memasuki kelasnya, "Gue masuk, ya?"

Gokudera tak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk. Yuipun menutup pintu kelasnya.

Selanjutnya Gokudera berjalan pelan sambil menunduk. Hibari? Ya, Kyouya Hibari, ketua Komite Disiplin tahun ajaran sekarang. Tapi, kenapa Gokudera bereaksi begini saat mendengar nama orang itu, ya? Aih! Yang benar saja!

Gokudera sedikit terkejut saat bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Ini gawat! Ia masih ada di lantai 3!

Dengan tersgesa-gesa, Gokudera berlari menuju tangga, berniat turun ke lantai 2, lantai dimana kelasnya berada. Namun, tanpa ia sangka sebelumnya, kini ia berpapasan dengan Hibari. Lelaki Jepang berambut hitam itu berdiri tegap di hadapan Gokudera yang tengah menganga.

'Matilah gue,' batin Gokudera.

**~~END OF CHAPTER~~**

**A/N: Haduuh, maaf ya, disini saya pakai OC yang cukup mayor karena saya sulit menemukan chara yang pas untuk menempati posisi Harada dan Yui. TwT. Tapi gak pa-pa, kan? Jangan ragu untuk ngasih review ya? Dan jangan berniat untuk ngasih saya flame, ya? *puppy eyes***


	2. The Black, White, Life

Balasan Review:

Karena yang review sedikit, maka saya bisa bikin balasannya disini ^_^

cherry latte : makasih ya, review-mu! *peluk-peluk* iya iya! MARIO MAURER! Kamu penggemar dia ya? Aaaa~ eh? Cewe semua? Bukannya ada Tsuna di geng ini, ya? Apa dia termasuk cowo jadi-jadian? *diinjek Tsuna*. Hm, tentang requesan kamu, mungkin saya bisa bikin, TAPI, ceritanya akan jadi semakin rumit serta panjang dan chapternya akan menjadi banyak. Sehingga kemungkinan besar fic ini akan semakin membingungkan. Okeh, apapun yang terjadi, saya cuman mau bilang makasih yang sebesar-besarnya. *bows*

Disclaimer:

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! by: AMANO AKIRA**

**CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE by: RUKI KYOUYA GOKUDERA**

Warning: YAOI, OOC, OC, AU, dll

**A/N: Chapter 2 update! Woro-woro, Minna-san, akhirnya saya sempat juga mempublish chapter kedua dari fic ini. Saya nunggu waktu liburan, dan selama liburan kerjaan saya cuma bengong di depan lappie. *nyengir bersalah*. Di chapter ini mungkin cuma menampilkan cerita singkat tentang kehidupan anggota geng-nya Gokudera. Rasanya tentang sifat dan karakter juga akan mulai dideskripsikan disini. Okeh, tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi, saya persembahkan *halah!* chapter dua dari CLTCL. Enjoy..**

"_Pernah gak lo melakukan banyak hal gila dan aneh hanya demi sesuatu yang konyol?_

_Sesuatu yang merubah lo, dunia lo, dan segalanya untuk selama-lamanya._

_Bahkan lo rela mempertaruhkan apapun yang lo punya?_

_Waktu, uang, tenaga, pikiran.._

_Atau, sahabat lo sendiri mungkin?_

_Kalau jawabannya 'pernah', berarti kita cuma bisa mentertawakan diri kita sendiri, kan?_

_Dan jika 'iya', berarti sekarang kita tau arti dari perjuangan yang sebenarnya.."_

**CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE**

2nd chapter

**THE BLACK, THE WHITE, THE LIFE**

"Kai-chan, lihat deh, ini handphone terbaru, kan?" kata salah seorang teman Harada sambil menunjuk lembaran sebuah majalah fashion.

"Ah, mana? Oh, iya, itu memang hp keluaran terbaru," jawab Harada yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya.

Saat itu, Harada dan teman-teman sekelasnya sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah. Waktu istirahat sekolah sudah berlangsung selama 15 menit, tetapi, Harada bingung karena belum ada satupun teman geng-nya yang mendatanginya siang itu. Jadilah ia hanya berkumpul dengan teman sekelasnya. Yang dianggapnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Lo tau tentang hp ini, gak?" tanya temannya itu.

"Lumayan. Hp ini fiturnya lengkap banget, nyaris sempurna." Jawab Harada sedikit enggan.

"Oh ya? Terus?" tanya temannya yang lain dengan nada penasaran.

"Hm, kapasitas memori-nya besar. Kamera dengan kualitas tinggi. Dan, belum dijual dipasaran luas."

"Waaaah,"

_Mereka bakalan cuma bilang 'waaaah'. Gue yakin, mereka gak akan beli_. Kata Harada dalam hatinya.

Kemudian, teman-temannya itu mulai membalik-balik lembaran majalah itu. Halaman demi halaman. Lalu, mereka mulai berbisik-bisik kagum sambil terkikik saat melihat para model lelaki tampan yang memamerkan busana trendi laki-laki Jepang jaman sekarang. Setelah itu mereka mulai menjerit pelan dan bicara dengan nada gemas saat melihat artikel tentang boyband favorit mereka. Jelas, Harada lebih memilih untuk lanjut menyantap makanannya.

Tsuna terlihat lesu di sudut ruangan kelasnya. Lensa coklat matanya terarah pada sapu yang ia genggam dengan lemah. Sedari tadi, perutnya sudah keroncongan. Ia tak diijinkan istirahat sebelum kelasnya bersih karena tadi pagi ia terlambat dan belum melaksanakan piket. Ia jelas sangat benci jika harus menyapu kolong-kolong meja, mengepel, membuang sampah, mengelap kaca kelas sendirian. SENDIRIAN.

Coba bayangkan. Melakukan pekerjaan segitu banyaknya tanpa bantuan dari seorangpun. Tsuna mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya tak sabar. Di kepalanya kini bersarang banyak sekali kasus kehidupannya. Terutama untuk julukan _dame_ yang disandangnya sejak SMP. Dan sepertinya julukan itu tetap tak tergantikan dengan julukan lain yang lebih baik hingga saat ini.

"Aaaargh!" teriak Tsuna frustasi.

Saking frustasinya, sampai-sampai Tsuna berpikir untuk mematahkan gagang sapu yang tengah dipegangnya, mengobrak-abrik seisi kelas, menghajar guru yang menyuruhnya piket tambahan, berlari ke kantin sekolah dan berteriak '_Gue lapaaar bangeeet !_' pada seluruh orang disana.

"Konnichiwa, Tsuna-kun," sapa sebuah suara yang sangat tak asing bagi Tsuna.

Tsuna pun segera menoleh dan mendapati Kyoko Sasagawa tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Ah, K-Kyoko-chan.. Konnichiwa," balas Tsuna sambil menghampiri pacarnya itu.

"Lagi sibuk, ya?" tanya Kyoko dengan senyum manis.

"Eh? N-nggak kok, cuma disuruh piket. Hehe," jawab Tsuna malu-malu. Tentu saja, kebiasaannya yang selalu disuruh piket tambahan karena selalu datang terlambat itu memang tak pernah berubah sejak SMP.

"Ng~ ini, aku bawain sekotak makan siang buat Tsuna-kun. Dimakan, ya?" ujar Kyoko seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan yang dibungkus kain warna merah jambu.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Ma-makasih, ya.." Tsuna mengambil kotak itu sambil bicara terbata-bata.

Kyoko kembali tersenyum manis, "Ya udah, ntar pokoknya aku bakalan pulang bareng Tsuna-kun, ya," kata Kyoko penuh harap.

"Pasti dong, hehe.."

"Hey, lihat deh! Ini tuh make-up paling keren sekarang ini!" seru salah seorang teman Harada yang memang terlihat sebagai seorang penggila kosmetik.

"Oh? Waaaah," yang lain menanggapi, minus Harada tentunya.

Harada tergolong ke dalam gadis yang akan 'angkat tangan' jika teman-temannya sedang membicarakan make-up, boyband, dan lain-lain yang termasuk ke kategori 'cantik'. Bukannya ia tidak fashionable, hanya saja ia tidak terlalu tertarik. Harada bahkan termasuk salah satu murid kelas satu yang cukup dikenal seantero sekolah. Ia diperkirakan akan menjadi kandidat kuat dalam pemilihan ketua akskul jurnalistik tahun depan. Bahkan kini ia sudah mendaftar sebagai calon anggota komite disiplin, padahal ia selalu datang paling tidak 3 menit sebelum bel masuk. Jelas-jelas bukan termasuk orang yang 'disiplin'.

_Ck, tuh kan.. lagi-lagi cuma bilang 'waaaah'.. Dasar!_

"Kyaaa!" Haru berteriak keras. Bahkan rasanya teriakannya itu bisa sampai terdengar ke lapangan upacara.

Mata kecoklatan Haru terbelalak. Menatap tak percaya pada papan mading kelas dihadapannya. Disana tertempel selembar kertas yang menunjukkan nilai ulangan harian IPS kelas XI IPA 1. Kedua tangannya mendekap kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia bahkan nyaris mencakar-cakar wajahnya sendiri. Kenapa? Karena di kertas itu, tertera berbagai macam nilai. Mulai dari yang bagus hingga yang jauh dari batas KKM. Dan nilai-nilai tersebut diurutkan menurut peringkat.

Haru menghela napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya lagi dan kembali melihat ke mading.

Haru Miura.

Nilai 65.

Peringkat 31.

Dari 32 siswa di kelas ini.

"Aaaaargh!" lagi-lagi Haru berteriak. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengusap matanya, berharap itu semua hanya mimpi.

Tapi, ah.. Apa yang ada dihadapannya ini terlalu nyata. Nyata sekali. Selama ini ia memang bukan termasuk ke dalam golongan orang pintar di kelas, namun tak pernah separah ini. Bayangkan, apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya jika beliau tahu akan nilai buruk ini? Haru tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi marah sekaligus kecewa yang akan terpampang di wajah ibunya nanti.

Haru menyerah membayangkan bagaimana hukuman yang akan diterimanya dari sang ibu. Tapi, rasanya, bukan hal itu yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya. Sepertinya ia akan lebih takut jika ibunya benar-benar kecewa.

Bukan apa-apa. Ibu Haru memang senang dan bangga sekali anaknya bisa masuk SMU Namimori, SMU—yang katanya—terbagus di kota itu. Dengan membanting tulang ibunya membiayai sekolahnya. Apalagi saat ibunya tahu Haru mampu masuk di kelas IPA 1 dulu.

_Gue harus apa sekarang?_, ratap Haru sambil menatap kosong lurus ke depan.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Yui lembut saat mengangkat telepon dari seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kamu di sekolah?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Iya, ini lagi istirahat. Kenapa?" jawab Yui sambil lanjut menulis laporang yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Nanti aku jemput, kita ketemuan."

Sesaat, tangan Yui berhenti menulis. Jemarinya terasa menegang dan ia terdiam. Bertemu? Entah kenapa perasaannya kini menjadi tak enak. Yui merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Maksudnya disini mungkin bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja selama seminggu ini Yui memang menghindari orang itu.

"Kok diam?" tanya orang itu setelah beberapa detik suara Yui tak terdengar.

"A-ah! Eh, oke. Tapi kurasa aku bakalan pulang agak telat karena banyak tugas." Kata Yui akhirnya. Jelas ia bohong, ia hanya mencari alasan untuk tidak bertemu orang itu dulu disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku tunggu di depan."

"… Kamu yakin?" sial, usaha Yui untuk mengelak nampaknya tak berhasil.

"Ya. Sampai kamu keluar."

"Tapi, Muku—.."

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore."

(clik)

Sambungan terputus. Sejenak Yui menatap layar ponselnya. Rokudo Mukuro, orang yang barusan meneleponnya. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan pacarnya. Mereka tidak bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Cerita mereka untuk bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih pun sangat panjang. Rumit bila dijelaskan. Mungkin tak cukup satu lembar kertas folio untuk menuliskan kisah mereka. Dari awal bertemu, hingga sekarang ini.

Tapi sekarang Yui merasa Mukuro telah berubah. Lelaki itu kini berbeda. Memang Mukuro adalah orang yang acuh dan urakan, tetapi yang Yui tahu selama ini Mukuro adalah orang yang baik. Mereka saling berkebalikan sifat, namun mereka saling memahami satu sama lain. Yui mengenal lelaki itu dengan baik. Sungguh. Hanya saja sekarang Mukuro seperti menjauh. Seperti sudah ada orang lain yang bisa mengenal dan memahami Mukuro jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

Alasan kenapa ia menjauhi Mukuro kini adalah karena Yui tak tahan dengan sikap Mukuro yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia tidak suka. Ia memang terlalu sensitif, ia akui itu.

"Hey, Mika!" panggil Yui pada salah seorang temannya—yang juga merupakan anggota komite disiplin—yang kebetulan melintas di depannya saat itu, "Apa ada rapat komite sore ini?"

Temannya itu menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak ada,"

Tentu saja Yui tahu sore ini tak ada rapat, ia hanya mencari alasan untuk pulang lebih telat agar ia tak bertemu Mukuro. Sungguh bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Yui.

Gokudera menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik ketika ia berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu. Seharusnya ia tidak begini. Ia tinggal membuka pintu ini, dan masuk. Mudah sekali, bukan? Ayolah.. Orang itu menunggu di dalam, dan jika ia terlambat ia tak akan tahu setelah itu ia akan jadi apa.

Lelaki berambut perak itu mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia membaca sederet huruf yang tertera di papan di atas pintu itu.

'Disciplinary Committee's Room'

Ruang Komite Disiplin. Yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah ruangan Kyouya Hibari. Napasnya kini semakin tercekat.

(bruk)

Tiba-tiba Gokudera mendengar suara sebuah benda yang menghantam pintu dari dalam. Ia terlonjak dan mundur sekitar 2 langkah.

"Lo mau berdiri disana terus, herbivore?"

Sebuah suara yang cukup untuk membuat jantung Gokudera berdegup kencang. Itu Hibari. Ya, itu dia. Dia ada di balik pintu ini. Dan dia tahu Gokudera ada disini.

"Tu-tunggu! G-gue masih minum, nih!" sebuah kebohongan kecil Gokudera.

Jelas-jelas ia tak membawa apa-apa kesini. Memang peraturannya tidak boleh membawa makanan atau minuman ke dalam ruang 'milik' Hibari tersebut. Sejenak, Gokudera sempat berpikir untuk kabur sekarang juga. Ia tak mau berhadapan dengan Hibari sekarang ini. Tapi, jika ia melakukannya, ia harus bersiap untuk 'digigit sampai mati' oleh sang prefek. Masalahnya adalah, ini bukan kali pertama Gokudera melanggar peraturan sekolah. Sudah berkali-kali ia diharuskan 'berhadapan' dengan Hibari. Bahkan, jika seluruh pelanggarannya dibuat ke dalam bentuk dokumen, pastilah butuh berlembar-lembar kertas untuk membuatnya.

Bagi Gokudera, orang seperti Hibari adalah mimpi buruk. Prinsipnya yang mengatakan 'Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar' itu nampaknya sangat berlawanan dengan kata 'Kedisiplinan' yang dijunjung tinggi oleh Hibari.

Bukannya Gokudera merasa segan atau apa, ia hanya sering tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika sedang berhadapan dengan Hibari. Selalu begitu sejak SMP dulu. Perasaan apa ini, ya? Selalu mengganjal di benak Gokudera. Padahal, ia merasa dirinya mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan berbagai jenis dan karakter orang lain. Tapi, kenapa untuk Hibari kasusnya selalu seperti ini?

Gokudera memberanikan dirinya memegang gagang pintu itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia membukanya dan sedikit mengintip ke dalam. Matanya agak disipitkan, sedikit perasaan waswas terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Disana, terduduk Hibari yang tengah melihatnya tajam. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada bidangnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas meja kerjanya. Posisi biasa Hibari jika sedang bersantai. Lamat-lamat Hibari memandang Gokudera yang tengah berdiri setelah menutup pintu.

"Telat 3 menit dari waktu yang gue tentukan tadi pagi." ujar Hibari datar.

"S-sorry.." jawab Gokudera sambil memandang balik Hibari, seolah menantang.

Keduanya diam. Hanya saling pandang. Atmosfer di antara kedua pemuda itu agak berbeda. Sangat sengit terasa.

"Sini lo."

Degh!

_Shit! Kenapa jadinya gini, sih? Gue bakalan diapain, ya?_

Agak ragu, Gokudera berjalan mendekati meja Hibari dan duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki berambut hitam itu. Jantungnya kini tak keruan berdetaknya. Ada apa ini?

"Nih, makan." Kata Hibari sambil menyodorkan sekotak bento pada Gokudera.

Gokudera terlihat bingung, "Hah? Makan?"

Hibari mengangguk, Gokudera menatapnya tak mengerti. "Gue gak suka menghukum herbivore yang loyo karena belum makan."

Gokudera terpaku. Hibari tahu kalau dirinya belum makan? Ya ampun, bisa-bisanya karnivore super cuek ini memperhatikan hal sepele begini. Tapi, ah! Mana mungkin. Gokudera tak boleh berharap yang muluk-muluk seperti itu. Memangnya dia kira dirinya ini siapa? Sampai-sampai berhak mendapat sedikit 'perhatian' dari sang karnivore.

"Tapi.."

"Makan." Hibari mengulang perintahnya.

Gokudera tak punya pilihan selain menuruti Hibari. Ia memakan bento itu walau perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. _Ternyata ini gak ada racunnya_, batin Gokudera. Tapi tunggu.. tadi Hibari bilang dia tak mau menghukum herbivore yang loyo karena belum makan, kan? Dan jika ia sudah selesai makan, mungkin saja riwayat Gokudera akan tamat.

Saat bento terakhir ia makan, Gokudera merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan ribuan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia menguyah dengan sangat perlahan, berharap bento terakhir itu tak akan pernah habis.

"Lama banget." Ucap Hibari sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Gokudera. Mau tak mau, Gokudera mempercepat gerakan mengunyahnya. Hening.

(tok tok tok)

Keduanya tersentak saat pintu ruangan itu diketuk seseorang di luar sana.

"Masuk." Hibari mempersilahkan.

Kemudian masuklah seorang gadis berambut sebahu. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat beberapa lembar kertas. Ia memasuki ruangan Hibari dengan canggung dan hanya masuk sampai sekitar 3 langkah dari pintu. Terlihat pula ekspresi heran di wajahnya ketika ia melihat Gokudera yang berada di ruangan itu.

"S-saya Misaki Tengo, H-Hibari-san, proposal untuk pengadaan festival sekolah udah siap di ruang komite 1. K-kami minta koreksinya.."

Hibari hanya mengangguk, kemudian berdiri.

"O-ooii!" refleks, Gokudera justru memanggil Hibari. Hibari menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sebenarnya Gokudera sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia memanggil Hibari lagi. Padahal, bukankah sudah bagus jika Hibari pergi sekarang?

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," ujar Gokudera salah tingkah, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hibari, "Pergi sana."

Hibari mendengus dan akhirnya pergi keluar ruangan itu. Diikuti Misaki di belakangnya tentunya.

**~~END OF CHAPTER~~**

**A/N: selesai! Chapter 2 ini saya rasa memang kurang berbobot. Saya mati ide pas bagian Gokudera dan Hibari itu.. *pundung* Semua chara-nya juga sangat OOC! Saya udah berusaha meminimalisir ke-OOC-an para chara, tapi hasilnya tetap begini. Tetap baca, ya. RnR. No Flame. See Yaaa~!**


End file.
